The Jello Incident
by maskedmidnightninja
Summary: He was never making Jell-O again. At least, not when Wally was around. /Written for the Sugar Sweet Challenge! Warning: Small hints of slash!


**What madness is this? I posted yesterday, did I not? Aha. Hello. Look at me, posting something after I already posted yesterday! Woo. Alright, so this is for a challenge. I started this forever ago, and just couldn't finish it then. BUT I DID IT. :D**

**Challenge: The Sugar Sweet Challenge **

**Posted By: **Grim Lullaby

**The prompt was to simply write a fluffy fic, involving some type of sweet treat! My treat was Jell-O! **

**Thanks to **Toadflame **for being my beta!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>Robin wandered into the kitchen of Mount Justice as a fruity smell wafted to his nose. He stood, watching the sight in front of him with surprise.<p>

_Kid Flash_ was making _Jell-O_. Well, _trying _it seemed.

"Fail. You're doing it wrong, KF."

"Excuse me? I'm doing fine, Boy Blunder."

"Um, no you aren't, Flash Jr."

Kid Flash narrowed his eyes at the Boy Wonder, when a sudden idea popped into his head.

"Alright, Rob. I challenge you to a Jell-O making contest! Best one wins!" Wally said in a deep voice while pointing at Robin. Robin snickered and smirked, crossing his arms.

"You're on."

And that was how it all started. Robin strolled into the kitchen, his cape fluttering behind him. He got the ingredients to make Jell-O, and started on his creation. He was _so _going to win.

"You're going down, West." Robin gave Wally a thumbs down.

"We'll see, Robbie. We'll see who wins." Wally laughed. And with that, the boys set off to work.

* * *

><p>The two boys had just put their Jell-O 'masterpieces' in the freezer, Wally's being green and Robin's being blue. Kid Flash was currently either occupying himself with running around the world, no doubt trying to pick up any hot girls he met on the way, or trying his luck at the mall. The young acrobat wouldn't be surprised if it had been both. Robin sat on the counter while he waited, absent-mindedly playing with his holo-comp.<p>

Robin had always loved Jell-O. A blob of edible color that jiggled, that had never failed to amuse him when he was a young child. His mother used to make it for him when he was little. _When she was still alive… _Robin had a small smile gracing his lips as he thought of the first time his mother had made Jell-O.

_A cerulean gaze was fixated on the red blob that stood on the plate before him. His mother had just taken this… thing… out of the freezer, placing it on the table. He didn't understand how this was in any way something to actually eat for dessert. Hesitantly, he poked the red mass, eyes lighting up with amusement as it jiggled. A giggle escaped his lips as he poked it again._

_He heard his mother's tinkling laughter coming from behind him. He spun around, looking innocent with big blue eyes._

"_Dick, did you touch the Jell-O? After I told you not to?" Mary Grayson's voice was serious, but a smile still remained on her face, showing she wasn't really angry with the 4 year old._

"_Mommy! Mommy, it moves! Did you see? It jiggled, Mom!" The boy was beaming, excited about this new fun food. The blonde haired woman kneeled next to her son, poking the Jell-O herself with a small chuckle._

"_Yes, my little Robin. It's funny, isn't it?"_

Robin chuckled softly. _Yeah, mom. It is funny._

* * *

><p>Wally had returned after an hour of running around. He quickly realized he couldn't stand it. Who knew that making Jell-O took so <em>long?<em> Kid Flash didn't really approve of slow things; naturally he liked things to be quick. So all this _waiting_, it was seriously boring him to tears.

"Aren't they done getting firm yet! It's been like, five hours!"

"... It's only been one hour, Wally. Besides, you ran to the mall during that hour. Not to mention the whole 'running around the world' thing you did for half of the time."

"Well—well, I was bored! It should go faster! Stupid Jell-O." Wally pouted, which earned a laugh from the raven haired boy who sat on the counter top.

"Not everything goes as fast as you do, KF."

"Well, _obviously, _Rob. I am the fastest boy alive, after all."

"Emphasis on _boy." _Robin smirked at Kid Flash's fake hurt look. The boys returned to waiting in silence, until Kid Flash broke it only seconds later.

"This. Is. Boring. Can't we watch TV, or play a videogame?" Wally whined, causing Robin to roll his hidden eyes behind his shades.

"Superboy broke the TV again, remember, Kid Forgetful?"

"Oh. Right. …I think it's been long enough! Jell-O should be done by now!" Kid Flash was just about to zip over to the freezer, when Robin spoke.

"Take it out now, and you can't put it back in. Just warning you." Robin smirked, crossing his arms. Clearly, he was amused at Kid Flash's impatience.

The warning caused Wally to halt, thinking about their competition. _Should I… Or should I not…? _A grin appeared on Wally's face as a thought popped into his head. He ran to the freezer, pulling the somewhat frozen treat out.

Before he could even blink, Robin's face was suddenly covered in green goo. Wally was laughing, standing a few feet away to admire his 'masterpiece'.

"I knew it! Green is like, perfect for you! Like, oh my gosh, it is like totally your color!" Wally said, imitating a girl.

Robin let out a low growl, which caused Kid Flash to stop laughing immediately. He slowly backed up with a gulp as Robin walked towards him.

"KF… You jerk. You know what this means, don't you?" Unbeknownst to Wally, Robin was slowly inching towards the lone bowl of the green goop that was supposed to be Jell-O.

"…It means… that I should start running now?"

"No. This means… WAR!" Robin scooped up some of the green Jell-O, and tossed it at Kid Flash, hitting him square in the face.

Wally's forest green eyes widened from surprise as Robin's signature cackle rang in his ears. A smirk soon grew on his face, as he quickly grabbed the bowl from Robin.

"It's on."

* * *

><p><em>About 15 minutes later...<em>

It was chaos. That was the only proper word Robin could think of to describe the disaster zone that was the kitchen. Wally's green Jell-O and Robin's blue Jell-O could be found decorating the walls to the floor. Not to mention their suddenly very colorful costumes.

"Prepare to lose, Robin!" Kid Flash chucked some green goop in Boy Wonder's direction, or at least, where he _had _been. He heard the familiar laugh coming from behind him, turning only to be met by a bowl of blue Jell-O in his face.

"Really brings out your eyes, Kid." Robin smirked as he made a move to try and hide again, but instead he slipped in a glob of green Jell-O, sending him towards the floor. "Whoa!"

A blur of yellow, red, and blue, and a faint, "Gotcha," flitted to his ears. His line of vision was suddenly filled with red wind-blown hair… gorgeous emerald green eyes… just the right amount of cute freckles across a nose…

_Wait. Gorgeous? Cute? …I'm sleep deprived, that's the answer. _Robin felt the heat rise up in his cheeks as Wally's hold around him tightened.

"T-thanks." Oh great, now he suddenly stuttered. He was turning into a girl. All he needed were boobs, and—_ is it just me or is Wally suddenly getting closer!_

Robin's breath caught in his throat at their sudden _close_ proximity.

"Rob…" Wally's breath was so warm, right on his face. _Too_ close. _Oh god, I bet he can hear my heartbeat. Why won't it just slow down already!_

"Y…yeah?" Robin bit his bottom lip, nervous. _Hey heart, can you, oh I don't know, slow down before I like, die!_

"You… have the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen, dude." Wally was smirking.

"Wait, wha—Oh no." The hacker's eyes widened as he processed what Wally had just said. He covered his face in a somewhat desperate attempt to hide the already seen eyes. _Batman is going to murder me!_

Robin stumbled out of Wally's hold, quickly finding his shades and putting them back on.

"Why'd you put them back on? I've already saw your big, innocent blue eyes, Robbie!"

"Shut up." He was not pouting, he was most definitely not pouting, Robin doesn't pou—

"Hey, Rob?" Robin nearly gasped. _When did Wally suddenly get so close? Why is he leaning in again?_

Behind his shades, Robin had closed his eyes, waiting, wondering… He tensed as he felt something… _wet…_ touch his face. No wait, _lick_ his face.

"Wally!"

"You had a spot of Jell-O on your face there, Rob! It's okay though, I got it!" Wally laughed while dashing out of the room, Robin running after him.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Aw, I love you too, blue eyes!"

"WALLY!"

_It's official. I am never making Jell-O again. At least, not around Wally. _

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, I hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**Reviews = ...Robin will give you a hug. **

**...I would totally review my own story for that hug. Lol. xD**


End file.
